


Solitude

by Willia



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Gen, POV, POV Draco Malfoy, Solitude
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-21
Updated: 2015-07-21
Packaged: 2018-04-10 13:23:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4393535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Willia/pseuds/Willia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vous m'avez fait seul, Père. Et vous m'avez fait nommer ce fardeau "ma force". Il est temps pour moi de vous le dire : ce n'est pas une force. Ça n'en sera jamais une.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Solitude

**Author's Note:**

> (POV Draco)
> 
> Comme j'aime bien voir mes personnages souffrir, j'aime bien les angst.
> 
> Comme j'aime bien voir les personnages souffrir, j'aime bien Draco.
> 
> Voici le récit de sa vie... et de sa solitude, sutout.

Il y avait les gens, qui riaient, qui pleuraient, qui admiraient, qui méprisaient.

Et puis il y avait la solitude.

Il y avait les foules, à tous les événements, il y avait des esprits, des âmes par centaines.

Et puis il y avait la solitude.

Il y avait les fêtes, les dîners, les mondanités, les "Monsieur Malefoy, c'est un honneur".

Et puis il y avait la solitude.

Il y avait les hauts dignitaires, les ministres, les humbles, les arrivistes.

Et puis il y avait la solitude.

Il y avait les amis, les connaissances, les amants, les confidents.

Mais avant tout, il y avait la solitude.

"Ne t'attaches pas" m'a dit Père.

"Tu en serais faible" a-t-il même ajouté.

Et je ne voulais pas être faible.

Alors je ne me suis pas attaché.

C'était stupide, finalement.

Mais c'est trop tard.

J'ai oublié comment c'était, sans la solitude.

Alors je fais semblant, comme on me l'a appris.

Je fais semblant de savoir ce que ça fait.

Même maintenant.

Même dans les bras de ma femme.

Même maintenant, je suis seul.

Comme on me l'a appris.

J'espère que vous êtes fier de moi, Père.

J'espère que vous êtes fier de vous.

Parce que vous m'avez perdu.

Vous m'avez construit sur votre modèle.

Comme une maquette.

Comme un jouet.

J'espère que vous vous êtes bien amusé.

Mais vous avez construit un oiseau sans ailes.

Et l'oiseau vous en veut.

Et il regarde les autres, dans le ciel, qui trouvent normal de voler.

Alors il s'est construit des ailes en papier, toute frêles, trop frêles.

Et il fait semblant de savoir planer.

Comme vous le lui avez appris.

Un jour, l'oiseau vous tuera.

Ça ne le fera pas voler.

Mais ça calmera sa rage.

Car il sait qu'il est trop tard désormais pour lui construire de belles ailes, comme les autres.

Il sait que vous avez laissé passer la chance d'y changer quelque chose.

L'oiseau voudrait tant voler.

Je voudrais tant ne plus être seul.

Comme les autres.

Juste un jour.

J'espère que vous retiendrez, Père, que vos jouets ont des sentiments.

Et qu'ils peuvent être dangereux.

Et qu'ils peuvent se retourner contre vous.

Et j'espère que vous en mourrez, aussi.


End file.
